Someone Clean
by Perfect Neptune
Summary: Blood thirsty gangs, demons, hanyou's, jaded mikos, cheating spouses, weirdo friends, and crazy lovers! Kagome is tossed in a whole new world. It's her senior year and she's a new part of town. What happens when someone so pure...so...clean is exposed madness? Remain the same or be turned into everyone else? KagomeX? Who knows what will happen.


Hi, I'm Neptune. I've been an Inuyasha fan since was 13, and I recently re-wound the series. I fell in love with it once more. I use to write stories on this anime site I was once a member to, but I fell off on it. I was inspired and I want to get less rusty and improve my writing so I'm getting back into it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Neji Higurashi gazed upon the old inherited shrine. The red poles browned with age and the wooden storage was covered in foliage due to non-use. The house was under renovation and he was sure this was the right decision. His grandson, Ryu recently became deceased and he knew his daughter could no longer afford the lavish house Ryu insisted on them living in instead of the shrine.

Ryu never was superstitious and disliked the thought of living in the shrine, family heirloom or not. Once he wooed his daughter, Aysa, in his proposal under the legendary Goshinboku tree, he took her and fled to Osaka. And it was there his two grandchildren were born, and their names were Kagome and Souta.

And here the shrine stood in southern Tokyo, and Lord has much changed in the area. Demons and humans resided everywhere in the country, but southern Tokyo had become hands down the worst part to live in. Humans and demons alike were more ruthless and colder. Neji believes that it's gotten that way due to the jump of population in that part of town.

As of now, the gang 'Shichinintai' or 'Band of Seven' were outright murderous. They have yet to be stopped or captured and they were well known throughout the entire country of Japan. Even authorities were terrified of them, and no cop, no demon, nor has any assassins yet to be successful at taking any of them down. They rape, kill, steal, and any other vile act they can think of. Neji knew this but he knew his family would be safe in this shrine. Southern Tokyo is rough indeed…but he believes his family can power through. All he knew was that he needed to move his daughter out before she was swamped and bombarded with bills he knew she could not be able to afford.

...

"But it is in southern Tokyo, it has become dangerous down there." Aysa shook her head at her father. Neji pointed at the stack of bills on the table.

"You can no longer afford to live here Aysa."

"But to move us in a hazard area is better for the kids?" Aysa's voice began to rise. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place and her father trying to use that shrine made it no better. She's been looking for affordable houses in Osaka but has yet to. She's trying to find a job and has yet to. All these important things she has 'yet to do' and she was getting broker by the day. The shrine is her saving grace hidden in a hellhole but she just didn't want to admit it.

What about safety? What about Kagome and Souta? She didn't want them to get killed or worse, and that seven man band was still at large, yes, even she knew about them. God forbid if they came across her daughter…she couldn't live with herself. Neji gave her a reassuring look.

"Aysa…" he placed his hand on her lap. "We'll have up to date security alarms and I'll even give the kids to have weapons to protect themselves. But for right now…you can't afford Osaka." He finished sadly. Neji wanted to point out that people there don't just get slain in the middle of the day. Once you know how to navigate down there, you can survive.

"We are Higurashi's. We're as tough as steel. We'll live through this. I promise."

Aysa smiled weakly. She didn't feel like steel. She felt like cheap metal scrap. She was a cheap scrap for not being able to care for her children like she used to. She didn't want to expose her kids to how dirty the world could be. Sighing hard and loudly, she succumbed to her grandfather wills.

"Fine…I'll take the stupid shrine." She breathed. He shook his head.

"You're truly Kagome Sr. That's the same attitude she'd give." Aysa playfully rolled her eyes.

"She won't like the news she'll be moving in her senior year of high school though…" Aysa stood up and walked towards the kitchen sink to prepare dinner for the night. Neji snorted like an old pig.

"She'll be fine. Kagome has what? Three friends? And I hear her mutter to Souta she's not all that crazy about them." Aysa looked back at him, wondering should she scold him for listening in to her daughter's stories she'd allow herself to tell her younger brother. She then heard a jingle of keys and watched the door fidget.

"The peanut gallery is finally home." She smiled. Kagome and Souta bomb rushed inside the door. They were panting heavily and had big smiles on their faces. Their foreheads and necks glistened with sweat from…whatever shenanigans they were partaking of.

"I won!" Souta shouted. He was a very energetic eight year old with a heart of gold. He inherited his fathers' chocolate brown eyes, whereas Kagome's skipped generations and gotten her grandmothers' dark gray-bluish eyes.

"No fair, you made me drop my keys back at the sidewalk." She snapped as she shoved passed him. They decided to race each other and Kagome was feeling dry about losing to her younger brother. He cheated! Souta didn't care though as he pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and greeted her folks.

"Hey momma, granddad." She sat at the table. She smelled the pot roast boiling. Mmm! Her second favorite!

"Yo Mama! What it does granddad?" Souta shouted in slang. Kagome turned her lip up at him. Someone needed to block MTV, and fast.

"What it does? I'll tell ya what it does! Do you know that the roast your mom makes has a recipe that has been passed down in the Higurashi family? You can read about it-"

"Via Uncle Kyo's cook book." Kagome said flatly, making everyone laugh. This was how things went in the Higurashi household. When the four of them got together, it was always a ruckus. It was hard for them to lose their father nearly seven months ago, but in his last breathe he made them promise to live, laugh, and love. Throat cancer was his ailment, and Kagome could remember being adamant about him quitting those cigarettes.

She also remembers hiding them in different spaces every other day. It even came to a point where she had to bury them because he was catching on to her pattern of hiding spots. One day he said 'screw it' and stopped, but the years of damage had eventually caught up to him. Kagome can't help but miss the smokey smell of Seven Star cigs.

After dinner, her mom asked her and Souta to stay at the table for she had an announcement to make.

"Kids, as you know I haven't been able to find a job as of late and your dad's savings are being eaten up by the mortgage of the house so…we will have to move."

The kids blinked. They could live with that, it's not like they'd hate her forever or something. She was acting as if they would though. They thought it was something more serious than this.

"Mom, don't scare me like that, I thought we were in trouble or something. Its fine mom, you got to do what you have to do." Souta shrugged. The house he was in did hold a lot of memories, but so did his heart, which was more valuable to him. Kagome nodded.

"I'm with Souta on that accept…" she clapped her hands together and made her eyes big and sparkly.

"Can it wait until after I graduate? _Pleeeeease_?"

The thought of going to a new school so late in the year frightened her. She wouldn't have any friends or anyone familiar to her graduating with her. Sure she wasn't too crazy about the friends she did have, but that's only because they were trying so hard for her to date Hojo. He was her school's _'it'_ guy. Nice, good family, handsome, and popular. All those things were good and fine but she just wasn't into him. She didn't know why, she just wasn't. They went on a few dates even and she was bored with him.

_'Bored with him.'_ What did that even mean? He treated her well; he respected her, and was always willing to go at her pace so what was the problem? Kagome scoffed at the thought of him being the infamous phrase _'he's too nice.'_ She thought only dumb girls would say that, using it as an excuse to date cheating, extra hot jerks. And no, Kagome wasn't shallow in the slightest. That's what she wanted from a man, but when it came to Hojo it just didn't click. She wanted what he gave her but it's to come from someone else.

Chemistry! That's it! There's the word she was searching for! Chemistry! Between her and Hojo, there was absolutely none! Kagome wants a nice, caring, gentle man that she could have chemistry with! Yes! But her friends will never understand that. She inwardly sighed.

"I'm afraid not dear. I'm so sorry." Aysa cut into Kagome's wandering thoughts. Kagome sighed defeated and looked at the table sadly. She didn't want to go so soon. She understood why but still. To leave her friends behind and not graduating with them began to hit at her heart.

"Where are we moving to?" Souta yawned, getting sleepy. Aysa sighed and glanced over to her grandfather.

"The Higurashi Shrine…in Tokyo."

The sibling's mouth dropped.

"Wait wait wait, you don't mean the shrine in southern Tokyo do you?" Souta raised an eyebrow. When his mom nodded, Kagome gasped.

"But mom! That's the worst side of Tokyo!"

"Yeah it's like…our version of Detroit in the United States…but less dilapidated buildings and just more murder." Souta nodded, he watched plenty of American news to know that was one of the cities that had it rough, and Tokyo was one rough city in Japan in these times. Aysa nodded.

"I understand your concern but…I assure you two we'll be okay." She smiled brightly. Kagome went from sad to scared out of her mind. She'd see more demons, more people, more violence, more of everything! The closest thing Osaka had demons that were super old ones who segregated themselves from humans anyway. A lot of hanyou's lived here and never caused any problems and always surrounded themselves with humans. It's rare to see full blood's socializing in this city.

But in Tokyo? It was direct opposite. She heard you had a sprinkle of hanyou's, but that city was the stomping grounds for full bloods. Even in the feudal days, she was told it was like that and ever since sanctions for demons and humans co-existing together, they refused to spread out across the land. Tokyo, Japan is where they lived and it was there they'll stay.

Kagome had to stop the shiver run up her spine. She'll be okay. She had to believe her family will be okay. Oh no! She was so focused on the demons, she forgot about the humans!

"Mom, what about the Band of Seven? Are they still loose down there?" she asked frantically. Souta's teeth clinched at the mention of that horrific band. He went to school with a girl who was a victim of theirs. Her house was broken into and they killed her father and she witnessed the members rape her mother, she said all but one did and the one who didn't had a weird snake-like sword that ripped her to pieces when they were done with her. She lived with her aunt and uncle now, but she said she barely managed to escape. Souta hated men like that and they needed to be captured. Maybe even killed.

"They haven't been defeated yet…" her mother whispered.

"But they will be! And I will see to it we will be safe children!" their grandfather cried.

"I want you two to listen to me, it was my idea to send us there and I want you all to know that I'd never put you in harm's way. The shrine will help your mother. She won't have any mortgage to pay and and live on the remainder of the savings until she gets a job."

"And once I start back working, I'll save up more money so we can come back home to Osaka." She said with determination in her voice. Kagome wanted to believe her folks but there was one problem:

Time has its way of changing things. Time spent in Tokyo could alter everything. Her mother can't promise her things will always be fine. She can't promise the actions of others. Kagome thought back on where that lesson came from. She was playing with her dad one summer afternoon and the sun went down. Her mom was about to pop with Souta soon, and Kagome was happy that she'd no longer be alone.

_'Daddy, we'll be together forever won't we?'_ he picked her up and smiled.

_'Forever is a long time, and time has its way of changing things.'_

Time came and went and now he's dead. She guessed that's why he didn't answer her question and just told her why it couldn't happen. She looked at her mom.

"Alright mom…just promise me…we'll be together…for a long time."

"I promise you." Aysa smiled.

...

"You're leaving?" Eri shrieked that hot summer day. Summer was coming to a close and soon their senior year would be starting. Her other two friends, Yuna and Yuka stared incredulously. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Where to?"

"Tokyo." They gasped.

"Noooo! You might die there!" Yuna cried. Kagome cringed lightly. She raised her thumb up and plastered a fake smile.

"I appreciate the confidence guys." She said wearily. Her friends shrunk back at the clearly mad Kagome.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's so tough out there with so many demons concentrated in one spot. Not to mention the human gangs they have there whose evil can rival any demon by the way." Yuna apologized.

"I'd rather live in Hiroshima." Eri mumbled. She released air in her lungs and gripped Kagome in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you so much! Tokyo isn't super far from here; we'll catch a train to visit you soon okay?"

Kagome nodded and hugged the trio once more.

"Are you gonna tell Hojo you're moving?"

"Ahh nah. It's fine." Kagome waved her hands, making her friends squawk and scold her.

"But he loves you! You must tell him!" Yuka wagged a finger. Kagome told herself to keep calm inwardly. She doesn't care about Hojo! Otherwise she would've invited him out to WacDonalds where her announcement was being held. She decided it shall come to a resolve.

"I'll call him." She stated. It would be more of a text rather than a call but they need not to know. They accepted that and spent their last hours with their friend. Kagome packed up the night before and grandpa decided that they should drive early that morning.

_'Bye Osaka…hello Tokyo.'_ That was Kagome's last thought before she went into a deep sleep during that long ride.

...

Souta roughly nudged his sister. She peeked out, being met with the blaring sun hitting her eyes. She grumbled as she sat up from the window, wincing at the pain in her neck. Crap, she slept on it wrong. Grasping at her neck, she got out the car and gazed up at the mighty shrine steps. Ugh…she'd have to walk up those. Souta sped past her and made his way up the stairs. Aysa and Neji followed suit.

"C'mon Kags!" Souta turned and waved at her. Kagome smiled and followed. When she got up to the top she gasped. Her granddad smiled smugly. He paid top dollar for the renovations. The poles were a fresh, vibrant red. The shack was stripped of the weeds and the wood was restored. The concrete was fully washed and the house sparkled from its new yellow paint. Once the family was inside, she mused at how big the house was on the inside. Aysa nodded.

"Dad this shrine is beautiful!" she cried as she ran to the kitchen. Kagome wandered upstairs and picked the room to the right. When she saw the newly put down pink carpet and painted walls, she knew this was her room. Kagome smiled and she spun around in the space. She…liked it! She walked over and opened her window to see an amazing view of the Goshinbuku tree. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad! She bowed at her window, clapped her hands loudly and closed her eyes.

_'Okay, you're the legendary lucky tree right? Well…I'll say a prayer…please…may we be safe and happy.'_ She prayed. This shrine was her house, her home now and she wanted the best. Souta jumped on her back, surprising her.

"Momma wants us. We have to get registered to our new schools." Kagome nodded. She stood up and looked back at the tree.

_'I believe in you!_' she pointed at the tree before following her brother.

...

_'Where were you while we were getting high? Slowly walking down the hall, faster than a cannonball where were you while we were getting high? Someday you will find me, caught beneath the landslide. In a champagne supernova in the sky, champagne supernova in the sky.'_

Miroku inhaled his joint before blowing the smoke out. He loved getting high to Champagne Supernova, the shit was so therapeutic. It was something about the tune and message that got him every time. He sat alone in his apartment but it won't be for long. He rocked back and forth in his computer chair in anticipation. He was waiting for someone, and by the way he was dressed, you could imagine what kind of company he was feigning for. He wore nothing but his favorite pair of black sweat pants, showing off his tanned and medium built body. He was stressed and the weed alone never does satisfy him. He needs a body. He needed a woman's body to be more specific.

When he heard the knock on the door he got out his chair and out of his room to answer the door. He opened the door but frowned at the person at the door.

"Inuyasha…why…what brings you here unannounced?" He looked at his hanyou friend. His hair was icy white and went well past his waist and two locks draped the side of his sharp featured face. His eyes were a molten gold and were burning with anger which was typical for Miroku. His little dog ears that topped his head was flat with disapproval.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I cutting into your fuck time?"

"Yes." Miroku didn't bat an eyelash. Inuyasha barged through his house anyway sucking his teeth.

"Tough shit, listen—"

"If it's about Kikyo, you can go ahead and take that train to Miroku doesn't give a fucksville."

"Some friend you are, a little pussy dangles in your face and you forget all about others." He sneered angrily. Mirkou gripped the bridge of his nose. He was blowing his high and who knows when Marina would be here! He really didn't feel like listening to Inuyasha and his fixable relationship issues. One week it's fine, the next it isn't. One year she's his one true mate, the next year she's a bitch. Pick one! Though he inwardly admitted he has no right to throw stones at unstable relationships at the moment.

"Alright, what is it Inuyasha?" Miroku smiled at his childhood friend. Inuyasha sighed and flopped on his friends couch.

"Kikyo's been distant all of the sudden. I can't explain it. Ever since she got her dream job at Shikon Palace she's been acting weird."

Kikyo loved to sing. In high school she was in the choir and participated in every single talent show there was known to man. Shikon Palace was the place where many would be singers and actors would go to be recognized and become famous. Kikyo was always a show stopper when she sang. Why wouldn't she be? She was fucking gorgeous and her voice was unlike no other. She favored sad songs, claiming they held more emotion and always did them hauntingly well.

Miroku sighed. Kikyo was always emotionally disconnected from the world, since the beginning. He didn't know how or why but all he knew was she was as cold as ice. Seems like Inuyasha would only notice that when she'd deny sex.

"Try talking to her Inuyasha. I'm sure things will be fine." He smiled. When there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha scoffed and got up.

"That's my cue." He opened the door and he looked at Miroku's flavor of the hour.

"Hello girl that's not Sango." Inuyasha said purposely as he walked past her. Marina raised an eyebrow and looked at Miroku.

"Sango? You're still talking to Sango?" she asked. Miroku plastered a smile on his face, promising himself to punch his asshole friend in the face later.

"Marina, please let me explain."

"No! I don't want to get beat on by that crazy bitch! Either you leave her alone or you stay with her!" Marina was smaller and shorter than Sango and she wouldn't stand a chance against her. She had dyed purple hair and electric green eyes that he found so attractive. She was into rave and would always dress in bright neon colors when she wasn't in school. Mirkou gently pulled her fully into the house.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He kissed her lips sensually. She pulled away, not being swayed by the Casanova in front of her.

"You're such a class act Miroku, you think pretty words and soft kisses will win me over? I value myself over you any day. Drop Sango or keep her. It's easy for you to be nonchalant, you've graduated high school already. You no longer see her beat up girls because of you!"

Ahh yes, Sango was a year younger than him and he has indeed left Midoriko High. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagura, Kouga, himself, and the now infamous Band of Seven all graduated last year. They were also the most popular and were known at the school as the Midoriko All Stars. Particularly it was the drama they gave the school that made them so memorable. He hoped now that they were all gone; the mutiny in that school would lower. But it seems that they still had to deal with Sango.

Miroku sighed. He wasn't gonna get any ass now, was he? Accepting his fate, he allowed Marina to leave in a huff. He and Sango were separated for two weeks now and she hasn't spoken to him at all during those two weeks. She was his true love, she really was, he just hated she came so soon into his life. He wasn't ready to be tied down just yet, thus why whenever Sango would throw her tantrums, he'd let her go. There was no begging to stay and there were no half ass excuses. He'd let her go her own way and wait until she calmed down. They were meant for each other, he was sure of it but for now…he picked up his cell phone and decided to try again.

"Hello? Yura? What's up? You want to come visit me?" he asked the demon girl that controlled hair.

"Oooo! Miroku, you're such a terrible man! You left me all alone and when you're lonely you want to call me?" she had a high pitch, cutesy voice.

"Sorry my dear, let me make it up to you by doing that thing with my tongue you like." He said in husky, wanting voice. She moaned into the phone.

"I can't turn that down, now can I? I'll be over in twenty." He smiled as she hung the phone. Inuyasha wasn't around to ruin shit that time.

...

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror that morning. Midoriko High School's uniform was bitchin! She loved her new uniform! She wore a short sleeve white shirt that had a gold stitched insignia on the left side of her shirt. She couldn't help but notice that in the middle of the gold insignia was a purple jewel of some sort. She shrugged and tied her red plaid tie that matched the skirt. It had black lace on the edges of the skirt and she just fell in love with it! She made her mom buy some black thigh high stockings to complete the gothic punk look the school naturally had for itself. It was too hot still for the black jacket, though she was itching to wear it.

She grabbed her backpack and rushed down the stairs, with Souta running close behind her. They were anxious to start their new schools, they had to admit.

"Bye mom! Granddad!" they closed the door behind them before they could even answer. Souta and Kagome soaked in the hustle and bustle of the densely populated city. It was morning and the air was already filled with smog and various scents of foods. It was over whelming to them. Kagome decided she should drop Souta off at his school first so they left early. When Kagome and her brother stepped on the bus, Kagome nearly gasped at the amount of demons that were on there.

Some looked so colorful, while other looked dark and brooding. She noticed a few human girls in the back of the bus with her uniform on, but they were too busy talking to notice her. A couple male demons had Midoriko uniforms on too. Their uniforms were all black, but had the insignia on their breast. Kagome looked ahead and saw a pretty looking demon girl. She had blue hair and her skin was as pale as swiss cheese. Green lipstick covered her lips and she was wearing skimpy clothes. She had a million earrings in each ear and her nails were sharp at the tips and were painted green and on her left arm was a bad ass dragon tattoo. Exotic would best describe the woman.

She must've felt Kagome looking at her because she snapped her head up with her, looking at her with orange eyes. She licked her lips and exposed her pearly white fangs.

"See something you like, girl?" her voice was smooth and suggesting. Kagome blushed and turned away.

"Sorry, I was admiring your tattoo was all." She said. The woman stood up and was in front of Kagome.

"Oh thank you. That's my father." She said proudly. Kagome looked back at her.

"You're a dragon?" she asked. The girl nodded and then gripped Kagome's chin tightly. Souta blinked and stared in shock, was she going to get killed on the train?!

"I can tell you're new here, girl. You better be careful. You reek of innocence and let me tell you: if I can smell it, you best believe everyone else here will too. They love tainting women like you…" she pinched Kagome's thigh and sat back down in her seat. Kagome's face was beet red and she felt eyes staring at her. Souta awkwardly fidgeted on the balls on his feet. Suddenly that train ride felt like eternity. Kagome just stared at a poster, not looking at anyone again.

"Hey girl." The dragon spoke just before the grateful siblings came to the stop they needed to get off at. Kagome turned to her as she stepped off the train.

"Diamanda is my name, trust me, you'll see me again." She winked as the door closed. Kagome flinched and watched the train fly past her. Souta was equally weirded out.

"That girl was hella weird!" he yelled. Kagome allowed that language from him and wholeheartedly agreed! They rushed out the station and Kagome was wishing she could go to school with him when they got closer to his school. She didn't want to walk the streets alone! Even though her high school was ten blocks away, it was ten blocks too far. She soon stopped at Shikon Middle. She knelt down to her brother and rubbed her hands up and down his arms.

"Okay, listen to me. You stay on the steps until I come get you this afternoon okay? Don't go anywhere further. I want you to be close to the doors should anything happen." She said sternly. Souta gulped and nodded. He was more concerned for his sister. She stood up and watched him disappear into the school. Sighing she looked down the street. It's just down the street, crazy shit can't possibly happen.

Kagome walked in silence to her school and on was high alert. Her eyes were darting around to make sure no one would get the drop on her. She wanted Diamanda the Dragon be her last surprise for today. Kagome smiled in relief, she was almost there. She walked under the gates of the school and was greeted with a fucking BRAWL! Kids were standing around and shouting as some girl with her brown hair in a ponytail pummel some poor girl. Kagome gawked in terror. What the hell is wrong with people this morning? She bypassed the crowd and into the school. After picking up her schedule, she went to her newly assigned locker for her shoes when she heard girls talking.

"Sango always want to beat people up. She's such a crazy bitch."

"That's why she doesn't have any friends! She's a lunatic! Not all girls want her sleaze ball boyfriend!"

"She's the fool. A fool for putting up with that shit!"

Kagome winced her eyes. They were talking so badly about this Sango girl. She sighed quietly and went to class. She hoped her day will mellow out; she was too high strung at the moment. It was an unwritten rule that if you're a new kid, to always sit in the back, so you won't get any attention, and that was what Kagome decided to do. She took a seat towards the window and stared down at her notebook and wrote in it until class began.

Her heart pulsated when the class began to fill. She hoped she wasn't sitting in anyone's seat.

"YO! THERE'S NEW MEAT HERE!" Screamed a guy. Kagome mentally slapped her forehead. The guy jumped in the seat in front of her and turned around. He was a demon, which much Kagome could tell. He had red eyes and wore his hair in a braid and had single strands of hair to rest on his forehead. He was handsome, Kagome admitted. She nearly jumped out her seat when a huge egg looking demon sat beside her. He didn't seem to pay her any mind, as he pulled out a mirror and began combing the tiny strands of hair on his head.

"The potion seems to be working brother." He said. "l'll have a full head of hair in no time."

"That's good Manten. Anyway, you! New girl! Who are you?" He asked.

"Kagome…Higurashi." Her stomach was doing back flips. Was he gonna kill her? She needed to stop assuming everyone was going to kill her.

"Hiten's the name. God of Lightning and Thunder piss me off and I'll burn you to a crisp, with your cute ass." He smirked. Kagome fought the blush that crept upon her cheeks.

_'Granddad, what the HELL were you thinking!_' she shouted to herself. She was grateful class was finally underway. She hoped Souta's day wasn't as weird as hers.

...

Kagome gulped. It was lunch. The do or die in a student's career. Where you sit on your first day was where you'll sit forever. Being she had no friends, she decided to take a seat under the vacant spot under the tree outside, away from literally everyone else. Demons were looking at her and whispered to themselves, making her nervous. She wanted to know what they were saying but decided against it, she may not have wanted to know. Humans would glance at her as they walked towards their outside tables, but no one no matter the race approached her.

She ate her lunch and read up on the history of the school in a pamphlet one of her teachers gave her. Apparently that jewel that was their symbol was the Shikon No Tama. And Midoriko was a very powerful miko, or priestess. She read that Midoriko had slain a hundred demons at once and the jewel was created from her heart. The whereabouts of the jewel was unknown. It's said that it could grant the wish of anyone who were to possess it.

Kagome was so into her reading, she didn't see a girl walk up to her. She looked up to see a girl with ice white skin and hair to match. She wore white flowers on each side of her head and had onyx eyes. She was wearing the jacket Kagome gotten for school, accept hers were white. Kagome had to wonder was she hot in that thing.

"Hello!" Kagome smiled brightly.

"Greetings…my name is Kanna. May I join you for lunch?" she asked with a low, emotionless voice. Kagome nodded with fervor. She was not in any position to pass up potential friends. The girl sat beside her.

"You're a senior too?" Kagome nodded.

"I was transferred here when my mom had to move." Kanna nodded.

"I see. You came at the right time." She said. Kagome looked at her puzzled.

"I did?"

"Yeah Kags, you sure as hell did." She jumped when she saw Hiten and his brother joined them under the tree.

"Sorry I was late; I had to put bitches in check before I got my lunch." Kanna lightly sucked her teeth.

"Bully someone for their lunch money." She corrected. Hiten looked at Kanna.

"Look here lady, I, Hiten, don't need to bully anyone. I'd never bully you. You're scary Kanna. You might take my soul or some shit. But that's fine I mean...take it. I'll let you take my body too." He winked. Kanna frowned and hit his arm.

Kagome blinked at their interactions. Their crazy! They are all mad! Hiten shoved a piece of sand which in his mouth and resumed when he swallowed.

"Anyways, as I was saying, the All Stars would've eaten you alive Kagome." He snickered. Kagome leaned in curious.

"Who's the All Stars?" she asked. Manten shuddered and covered his face.

"They were terrible people that graduated last year!" Manten recalled the horrible experience. Kikyo once had pulled a forth strand of hair that he managed to grow and flicked it in his face laughing at him.

_'You disgusting egg creature. Go sit on a wall and fall off of it.'_ She sneered. Hiten wanted to kill her but Inuyasha wouldn't let him and they fought on and off all the time. Hiten pointed at Kanna.

"She related to one of the All Stars, tell her Kanna." He urged. Kanna sighed and leaned against the tree and faced Kagome.

"Kagura is my elder sister and was a cheerleader. I guess she's an All Star because she landed her now husband Sesshoumaru while meeting him at her college." Kanna explained.

"Then there was Inuyasha and Kouga. I'm not gonna lie, Kouga's _that_ guy. He's awesome!" Hiten cheered. "Though fuck Inuyasha, I hate him. He let his bitch run around insulting people. I almost gutted her ass one day." Hiten glared at the memory of that bitch. He couldn't stand Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were the most overrated couple last year. He was a rival to Kouga Wolfe and would always act all tough and shit to impress Kikyo. Kouga never let him get one over on him though.

Kagome was smiling now, so into the stories her new friends were telling her. Who's Inuyasha? Who's Kouga? Why was this Kikyo girl so mean? She was almost getting sad she never saw them. Manten combed his hairs.

"Kanna do you think my hairs are getting longer?" he tilted his head for her to examine. She carefully touched his hairs and studied the length. She found a two baby hairs beginning to grow and knew he'd be happy.

"Yes Manten, they are and I have good news, I see two baby hairs." Manten screamed, jumped up and raced for the bathroom. Hiten rested back on his elbows and folded his arms.

"Sorry Kagome, my brother is obsessed with growing his hair back out. His head was severely burned by Renkotsu and he hasn't been able to grow his hair out since. I hate him too. All of them in fact."

"Who's Renkotsu? Who's them?" Kagome felt like an owl, asking all these 'who's.'

"The Band of Seven." He looked up at her lazily. Kagome gasped.

"What? They're young enough for _school_?!" She cried. Hiten nodded.

"Bankotsu and Renkotsu were. Jakotsu and Suikotsu graduated two years before them. The other three are stupid brute demons and didn't attend school, they felt they didn't need to. And since you didn't know that I suggest you look into what those bastards look like so you'll know to avoid them. They're in the yearbooks."

"I'll help you with that Kagome, those men are dangerous. No one is safe from them. I'll lend you my yearbook." Kanna spoke. Kagome couldn't believe it. She barely missed two of them in this school.

"On a lighter note, there's one All Star left. Sango." He pointed at the girl who ate at the table alone. She's that same girl from this morning and who those girls were talking about. Kagome felt sorry for her, watching her eat by herself.

"Miroku was an All Star Player, he nearly slept with every girl last year, he was constantly cheating on Sango." Kanna shook her head. She'll never understand why Sango would do that to herself, as a woman, she would think she too would know her self-worth. Kanna avoided her simply because Sango made it clear she trusted no woman and would probably fight her. Hiten leaned over and flicked at Kanna's skirt.

"He didn't sleep with you, cause everyone knows you're my woman. You may be cute Kagome, but I only have eyes for one girl." He grinned. Oh! They were a couple? Kagome smiled at Kanna. Kagome finally saw color in Kanna's face as she blushed and smacked Hiten's hand away.

"I'm not your woman Hiten, stop telling lies like that."

"You always deny me, mate. But fate never lies. I'll keep on chasing you, cause that's how it's supposed to be." He blew her a kiss, making Kanna turn from him. Kagome gave a slick smile; she could tell Kanna liked him too, just not wanting to admit it. She leaned into Kanna's shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't like the Thunder God Kanna?" she cooed. Hiten smiled, liking Kagome's style. Kanna faced her friend.

"Oh God, not you too!" Hiten and Kagome laughed in unison. The bell rang and just like that, lunch was over. The trio stood up and Kagome smiled at her friends.

"You're cool Kagome. Friends?" Hiten stuck his hand out. Kagome was about to shake it but scrunched up her nose.

"You threatened to burn me when we first met." She said playfully angry.

"Girl if you don't accept my friendship!" he barked, playfully as well. They shook hands and Kanna hugged her. She hated she had no classes with them, but after school they met up and they promised Kagome they would all hang out after school. Kanna invited Kagome over her house so she could look through the year book but Kagome said they'd have to do that Saturday, she didn't want Souta out there waiting for too long. Hiten wrapped his arm around Kanna's shoulder.

"Okay then nerd, smell ya later. Hey mate, wanna go to the arcade?" they turned and walked down the opposite way.

Kanna scoffed. "No I don't like playing games with you, you always give perverted wagers." Hiten laughed and pressed his cheek against hers as they walked. Kagome smiled at the crazy pair. When she made it to Souta's school she saw him talking to the cutest little button Kagome has ever seen! He had red hair tied back in a ponytail and stood on what looked like fox legs. He had a big puffy caramel colored tail. Kagome screeched and picked up the little cutie pie when she ran up to them.

"Hey! Who are you?" the little boy shouted scared. Souta raised his hands in concern.

"Kagome! Put Shippo down!" he cried. Kagome was hugging and cradling him. She looked into his wide green eyes.

"I'm so sorry Shippo! You're just so cute! I couldn't resist." She put the little one down. He looked a little young for middle school. Shippo fixed his ruffled up tail and huffed exasperated. Souta sweatdropped and looked at Kagome.

"Shippo as you can see is a kitsune." She was right! He was a fox!

"He just came from Mushroom Oaks elementary and as he crossed the way, some bigger kids tried to pick on him. I know you said not to leave the steps sis, but I didn't want to stand by and do nothing, so I chased them away."

Kagome was proud of Souta for defended the little guy and was just glad he didn't get hurt. So she understood and wasn't mad at him. She would've down the same thing.

"I understand. Where do you live Shippo? I'm Souta's sister, Kagome and I wouldn't mind walking you home." Shippo eyed the teen girl.

"I don't know, you scared me!" he shivered. Kagome frowned. She didn't mean to! But Shippo saw her sad expression and hid behind Souta.

"I'll let you guys walk me home…but I have my eyes on you Kagome!" he pointed at her. The trio walked down the street, being guided by the little fox. He looked up at Kagome. She was a pretty lady. He felt himself blush and looked back at the street ahead. When he picked up the scent of his distant cousins, the wolves, coming in fast from behind them he stopped walking and turned around.

"I…I can walk the rest of the way back, you guys go on along." He said evenly. "And cross the street, and turn left, you guys can get to the station that way." He continued. It was probably Hakkaku coming over to visit Sasha, his favorite cousin. But he sensed two other wolves. That meant one thing: Ginta and Kouga were with him. He did NOT want the wolves to harass Kagome or her brother. Their scent was new and foreign still and he knew they would question those scents being in a part of their territory.

"You sure?" Souta asked.

"Yes! Go! Quickly!" the fox jumped up and down, they were getting closer! Kagome and Souta began crossing the street but they stopped when they saw a tornado heading towards Shippo. Kagome whirled around and ran back towards the little fox.

"Shippo! Look out!" she shouted.

"Kagome! You should've left!" Shippo yelled angrily. The tornado suddenly switched courses and was heading for her! Gasping she stepped back and ran back towards Souta. But she was stopped in her tracks as wind surrounded her. She closed her eyes and raised her arm to block the wind from her face as everything else on her was blown wildly in the wind.

She opened her eyes when the wind suddenly died down and she was face to face with a demon. He was gorgeous! His eyes were a dazzling sky blue and his raven locks were held in a high pony tail. His skin was evenly tan and he was way taller than Kagome, he had to be six feet or something! He was wearing a brown wife beater with a brown and tan rosary necklace on, blue dark jeans with brown Chucks. His nose wiggled and she saw that he had a tail that swished back and forth when she noticed it move. That tail of his made him all the cuter.

"So…it's you I smelled from down the street." He rubbed his chin. Shippo ran over to them and jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Leave her be Kouga! She was just leaving, she was walking with me to make sure I made it home is all, she didn't know this was our territory."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at him. He was Kouga! The same Kouga that was an All Star at school!? Can't be! She pointed at him.

"You're Kouga Wolfe?" she asked. The two demons blinked at her.

"Ah, I see Midoriko still talks about me." He folded his arms smugly. "Well then again I was the sexiest wolf there." Shippo scoffed loudly. Don't toot your own horn too loudly, he thought. He stepped forward.

"You know my name, why not give me yours?" He smiled, sending shivers up Kagome's spin.

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome!" He took her hands into his and looked into her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kagome…be my woman!"

Kagome blinked a million times before it registered to her what he just did. Shippo leaped on to his shoulder.

"Kouga! That's not how you approach girls with self-respect!" he smacked his secretly favorite cousin upside the head. Blushing, Kagome snatched her hands out his hold. She heard laughter and saw two other wolf demons walking over to them. It didn't occur to her that they were all standing in the road still.

"Yeah Kouga! You really blew it this time. Hehehe." The wolf with the white mohawk chuckled.

"Honestly, how on earth were you so popular with the girls?" the one with the full head of white hair shook his head. Souta continued to stare at the scene before him. Kagome blushed harder and looked up at him.

"No thank you."

"C'mon! All the girls would kill to be my woman!" he wrapped his arm arrogantly around her.

"You'll be no different." She glared at him. His dashing looks were wasted on his personality. She got away from him.

"No! I'm not like other girls! You rude misogynist pig!" she pushed him. Shippo and the others gasped and looked at Kouga, awaiting his reaction. Kouga looked down thoughtfully and his tail wrapped around his waist. Kagome turned on her heels and marched towards Souta.

"Let's go home! Hpmh!" she turned her nose up extra high at Kouga when she caught him staring at her. When she turned the corner, Shippo fell out into laughter.

"She told you off Kouga! Hahaha!" his fluffy tail shook as he laughed uncontrollably.

Kouga was shell shocked! His eyes were still wide at the rejection he received. She was a fiery woman! And beautiful too! She stood up to him whereas other girls would have swooned, he didn't bullshit about that. The way her grayish blue eyes sparked with anger as she was telling him off was simply attractive to the wolf. Something stirred inside of him, something he never felt before! Kagome set ablaze a fire in him. That meant one thing!

"I think I found my mate!" he declared. Kagome Higurashi, the first woman to ever give him a chase and he was up to the challenge!

* * *

Oohhhh, Kagome met Kouga first. Oh my -wink- lol he's such an arrogant jerk. It'll take more than your sexy face to win her wolf boy! lol

Next time! Enter Band of Seven! See you!


End file.
